


Behind the Scenes

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They think Salazar is in control. They are wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Scenes

Living in close quarters means they get to know one another. In fact it is inevitable. Salazar is happy for the others to know about his affair and his wife and his children and more importantly that Helena is not his. The more important thing is how Rowena is in private. Rowena has a different side, a side no one else sees, but one she shows to him. Helena is not his but she keeps their secrets. In their time men are dominant. Behind their doors Rowena is dominant. She pins Salazar to uncomfortable sheets and she tells him what she wants and when she wants it. Things people think Salazar demands for the school come from Rowena. He throws everything away for her. She found Hogwarts and in her mind she _is_ Hogwarts. There is nothing Salazar can say to that.


End file.
